plunderpiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Fort
Legendary Fort/Trade Ship This is the home of the pirates once you purchase them from the trade ship. They are basically in prison (slave trade anyone?). There are several things you can do from the Fort. I’ll organize this list by Buttons you can click and explain what each does. -- FAQ '''– This just pulls up a summary list of questions about the Legendary Pirates, a more complete list is on the forums in the FAQ section. -- '''Train – This pulls up the training menu for the pirate in question. --'Details' – This opens up the main Pirate UI for each pirate and is where most of your interaction takes place * There is a biography displayed for the pirate. * You can click the “outfits” button to change the pirates outfit. Outfits have no effect on the pirates abilities, they are purely aesthetic. * You can also access the training menu -- Collection – This allows you to browse your legendary pirates in a Catalogue style. It simply shows which pirates you own, and which outfits you have for each pirate. You can also click on outfits to change into them from this window. -- Activate – This makes the pirate your active pirate. He/She will be the pirate that adds defensive buffs to your island, and will go into battle with your crew. Additional notes on the Fort: * You can swipe back and forth on the prison cells to view more pirates. * From island view, select your fort to make the Legendary Pirate icon appear on the left of your screen. ** Once this icon appears. Press and hold on the defensive buff icons to send our a “sonar” type effect. This will highlight exactly what buildings are affected by the pirate. If the pirates effect has a range to it. The range will be shown. * Troops can walk on, and attack the stone part of the fort, but the dock area can be used to block troops, much like the ship and guild ship currently do. * While you csn view the training menu while the pirate is resting, you cannot begin a training until the resting period is finished. * As of now, you cannot access the fort while it is upgrading, unless you have been attacked. This should be fixed soon. Trade Ship The trade ship does not stay at your fort forever. Upon building the fort, the trade ship will appear initially for 4 Days. After this 4 days, the ship will return every weekend for 2 days. The Trade Ship is where you purchase new pirates, and outfits for the pirates. The pirates and outfits are random. (Initially everyone received Mack, and a random selection of 3 pirates) Upgrading your fort increases your chances of receiving certain pirates and outfits. Following is the buttons and explanations for the Trade Ship UI: -- Legends Tab: * Here you can view the two legendary Pirates offered this week, this selection is random, and based off of your fort level. (only 6 pirates are currently available) * Long press on the power icons to see their description. * “Magnifying Glass” – Clicking this will open up a details page very similar to the details page in the Fort. The only difference is that the “outfit” and “train” button are not available here since you don’t yet own these pirates. * The recruiting cost is displayed at the bottom of each pirate. Once you recruit a pirate, he/she is permanently yours. You will never have to give them up or trade them. * Legends also have stamina. It uses 1 stamina to start an attack with them, and 1 to deploy them. So even if you don't use them in a fight. They lose 1 stamina. -- Outfits Tab: * Here you will be given 4 options of outfits. This is random as well. Initially it looks like 2 outfits per pirate, but we will see if that changes as this develops. * Some outfits cost gold, others cost gems (lots of gems.) * Clicking on a pirate icon will show the pirate wearing the outfit as a preview.